Mind Games
by Rosalina Nevermind
Summary: "I know you want me back, and I know I made you curious. And I also know you know you have no choice..." The summer is almost over. Rosalina is going to finish her last year at Hogwarts and Draco is playing mind games with Rosalina.


**AN: **_SEQUEL of "After The Great Wizardry War"_ _I hope you like it! I'm thinking of writing a prequel too! Review if you want that :3 Enjoy _

_~xxx Rosie _

**I miss you**

Six weeks after the break up, Rosalina was walking down Diagon Alley. She found her brother, thanks to Draco. She now lives with him and his girlfriend. Now she was searching for the equipments she needed for Hogwarts' last year.

She got used to being single. She actually didn't mind anymore. Every time Draco came in her mind, she kept the thought he was a jerk and she deserved better.

'Hey, Rosie!' Spoken of the Devil. Rosalina didn't turn around, she didn't respond at all. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. 'I know you heard me,' Draco whispered.

Now Rosalina had to turn around. She gave him a cold look. 'Oh my! Rosie, don't be so hostile,' Draco smiled. 'That's my line,' Rosalina said. She knew he wouldn't go away easily. 'What do you want?'

Rosalina saw that Draco enjoyed the hostile attitude his ex-girlfriend had. 'I just wanted to introduce you to Astoria,' he said and pointed at a tall girl with long dark hair. _She is beautiful…_

As Astoria walked closer towards them, Rosalina managed to keep her mouth from falling open. She gulped once and came back to her hostile and calm position.

'I assume that she's the lucky one?' Rosalina asked. Draco smile got bigger and brighter. 'In matter of fact, she is,' he said. _Bloody hell! He noticed I am jealous. Keep yourself together, Rosie!_

'So you just came here, to rub in my face that you are going to marry a prettier girl than me?' Rosalina's eyes became bigger. She did _not_ want to say that. It just slipped out.

Draco smiled from ear to ear; Rosalina never saw him smiling that bright. He laughed. 'Whatever you want this to look like, honey,' Draco said. 'Jerk,' Rosalina said, turned around and walked away. 'I actually wanted to talk to you too, if you don't mind.'

'What do you think… Honey?' Rosalina said and kept walking. 'Oh, come on, Rosie! A small chit chat! That won't hurt!' Rosalina turned around and walked backwards. 'I don't know. After you humiliated me like that? I don't think so!'

Draco grabbed Rosalina's shoulder again. 'Don't you need to be with your future wife right now?' Rosalina said, while turning around. Draco saw that his ex had just cried. He sighed. 'I know you are still upset,' Draco started. 'Why do you care?' Rosalina said coldly. 'Because I still love you,' Draco said calmly. 'Yea, right.'

Draco sighed again. 'Will you please listen to me? I want to explain what I couldn't weeks ago,' Draco said. 'In those weeks you could come up with the perfect lie. So no; I don't trust you anymore,' Rosalina said. 'Rosie, please? I won't lie, I promise,' Draco almost begged. Rosalina rolled with her eyes. 'Okay, talk.'

'I miss you; every minute of every day. I know I screwed things up with you, and I'm sorry; I know what I lost and I know I can't live without you. I need you; I don't want to be that jerk anymore, and you are the only one who can make me a better person, a good person,' Draco said in one breath.

'You are engaged,' Rosalina answered. 'Yes, I am, but that doesn't mean I don't love you anymore.'

'Okay, if that's true, that doesn't explain why you just wanted to break up with me, because your daddy simply tells you too,' Rosalina said.

'I never wanted to break up with you. That's what you made of it. Then you broke up with me, and I had no time to talk to you, because you didn't want to listen,' Draco said.

Rosalina sighed. 'Then, what's that "act" your father talked of?' Draco closed his eyes. He was searching the right words, again. _He had about six weeks to find his words!_

'Father _thought_ my love for you was an act. He told me not to fall in love with you. That obviously didn't work. Then he came with the idiot idea to date you, just because that would be a great way to become "loved" by the Dark Lord. I played along, telling him I didn't want to date a Half-Blood, but he insisted. So I did as he said. I dated you and my love for you grew stronger and stronger. I knew that someday our relationship had to end, simply because my father would change his mind again. That's why I asked you to marry me; so I didn't have to break up with you. I never wanted to break up with you. That's what you _assumed_ I would do,' Draco explained.

'Okay, if all of that were true, and I doubt that, what are you going to do about this?' Rosalina asked coldly.

Draco smiled again. This time not of amusement; he had an idea, an "_idiot_" idea. Draco walked closer to Rosalina. 'Whatever you want me to do about this, honey,' he whispered.

Rosalina knew he didn't care what she wanted; he would go on with this plan, no matter what. He came a little closer and softly kissed her lips. 'Meet me at Malfoy Manor at midnight, and we will… Discuss this,' Draco whispered, turned around and walked away.

Rosalina kept strong. 'In your dreams, Malfoy,' she said. 'I know you want me back, and I know I made you curious. And I also know you know you have no choice. See you tonight,' Draco said calmly and winked. 'Never,' Rosalina said. 'We will see.'


End file.
